Believing in Yourself
by FanStoryWriter
Summary: Yuki onna a strong willed girl learns that she need to protect her beloved clan but things just keeps blocking her way. As she continue her stormy path she learns about her own strength and becomes stronger person.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello this my first story in fanfiction hope you enjoy my story! Oh and I am not the owner of nurarihyon no mago. You can guess the parings if you want I won't spoil you! Enjoy!^.^ _

_**Genre: Action/Romance**_

_****_**Chapter 1: The Me That I was**

****Everybody, gets to fight along with master Rikuo and have the gist of victory. Whereas I just stand there cheering for not even being able to fight. But all I wanted was to just be with him and to make him remember me. Right now I'm not even helping them fight but preparing dinner which was ice tea, ice sushi and ice cream. As I was walking to the room where everybody was waiting, Kejoro was standing in front of me giggling non stop.

"Oh Yuki Onna please don't tell me we are having that again! It's winter who wants to eat something so cold!" Kejoro said warmly.

" I'm so sorry I didn't know I was-"

"Day dreaming about Master?"

"No of..co..course...not," I said, I could feel my checks warming."I'll better go make something else then,"

"No don't silly I know that this will happen again so I already prepared food," Kejoro said trying hard not to laugh.

I sighed as we were going to the dining room. Every time! I'm always so clumsy sometimes I wish I was like Kejoro. Kejoro was like my role model she always comforts my and reassures me.

I slide the door open, and there was sight of the girl that I wish was there. Kana.

"Hi," she smiled ( she looked so fake..).

"Hi! Why are you here today?" I replied trying to be cheerful.

" Well Rikuo chan invited me~" Kana said annoyingly.

"Tsurara. Why don't you come and have dinner with us," Master said with calmly.

"No thank you!" I said angrily.

I stormed out of the room, even thought I starving I did not want to have dinner with Kana. I hear foot steps behind me...who was it? Master?

Nonono it can't be since Kana's there.

"What's wrong Tsurara did I say soething wrong again?" a calm voice soothed.

"Master! What are you doing?! Go have dinner with Kana!" I said in surprised.

"Well I don't like it if it were only me and my classmates, you should join us,"

"But I am a yokai!"

"They don't know that yet!" Master said agitated, all of a sudden he grabbed my hand with great strength even though he is in human form.

He walked steadily towards the dining room and opened the door," Sorry guys Tsurara was not feeling so feel just now, but she will have dinner with us right now!"

" Mas-Rikuo-"

"No buts your're having dinner with us!" Master said firmly.

After dinner I went to the kitchen to see i could help out, on my way there I bumped into Aotabo and Kubinashi.

"Oi! Yuki Onna did you know that master going to have fight against Tamazuki?I will be fighting with him!" Aotabo said energetically.

" What fight?" I said happily, I really wanted to fight this time!

"Aotabo you dummy! Master specially told us not to tell Yuki Onna!" Kubinashi said staring at Aotabo with uneasiness.

"Oh shoot I forgot!" Aotabo said nervously.

"What Are you guys saying? Are you saying I'm weak and I can't fight along with Master?" I said, every word getting louder and louder.

"No! No! Master just said he doesn't want you to get hurt so easily!" Kubinashi said looking away from me.

Before I knew it I ran. I didn't look back. Why was I so weak? Why? All I want was to be stronger and not always depend on people. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I kept running I didn't want to get told of by my weakness anymore.

I stopped halfway an realized there was a strange mysterious room. I walked towards the room in trepidation I slowly opened the room...BANG!

I gasped my voice wouldn't come out I just stood there eyes wide.

"Hahaha! MY own daughter is scared of me!" A gleeful voice boomed. Mother?!

"Mom, you are still alive?" I said not believing what I was seeing.

" No you silly girl! I'm just a memory. But you seem lost my dear child,"

" Well I'm weak, I can't do anything and I want to learn more ice fighting techniques.."

" Well child you came to the right place, I was waiting for you to come to this room," My mother said soothingly. She walked towards a really shabby looking book shelf and grabbed a book with beautiful snowflakes mark on it. "This book my dear will help you with all the techniques you know. Of course you won't get stronger straight away. After all practice makes perfect."

"Oh! Thank you! Mother!"

"No problem-" My mother disappeared just like that.

Thank you mother was all I could say. I was going to get stronger and I know I will. Just you wait Master! You will notice me!

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Learning

After the incident that I experienced last night I was ready to go and apologize for my rudeness, Kejoro was already waiting for me on the hall way. Her long wavy brown suites her nice plain kimono, which was shining due to sunlight. I swear I thought she was a goddess.

"Hello! Kejoro! I'm so sorry for my rude behavior yesterday," I pinched my self getting to my senses.

"Good morning. It is ok, Aotabo and Kubinashi said they were really sorry as well. Anyways, Master was really worried about you yesterday for not saying goodbye to him~" Kejoro said reassuringly.

"Wh..What! Really?" I stuttered. A weight of guilt rested on my shoulders.

"Of course he was! His little cute servant was not there for him!" Kejoro chuckled. She walked away before I could say anything to her.

Oh, I wish I didn't act so spoilt yesterday. As I walked down the hall I realized how wonderful the weather was. I had a glimpse at the garden, it was stunning sight there was snow every where making ever thing so bright and luminous. I looked at the garden contented, after all it was where Kappa, Natto, master would also play hide and seek.

"Tsurara isn't it a beautiful sight?" Master suddenly appeared. My heart skipped a beat.

"Ye..yes master very nice," I said staring at him then quickly looked back a t the garden. "Master I want to apologize for yesterday."

"It's ok Tsurara you should call me Rikuo." Master smiled at me. He then stared at the snow flakes. "It look so radiant and bright…just like_"I caught him staring at me. As our eyes met His delicate skin become flushed with color. "I've got to go bye!"

He ran. Without noticing, he tripped on a rock and landed flat on the floor. Before I could rush to him he carless stood up and ran with his cheeks red.

During the afternoon, master was at school. I was not planning to go with him yet since I was thinking about practicing. The strange thing was master face looked so strange when I told him that I was busy. But right now I'm very curious about the book mother sent me. I took it out and gave a shock. There were so many techniques! I went to the most abandoned room in the main house.

As I entered, straight away I felt very scared and afraid the room was eerie and uncomfortable. Trying to forget every thing if flipped to the first few pages of the book. It said:

_Weapon creation:_

_Be together and one with the cold atmosphere around you..._

_Think of a weapon for example a katana._

_Concentrate on every features of it._

I took a deep breath. I inhaled all the cold air. I created a vision of a katana, feeling something solid on the tips of arms. I slowly opened my eyes and right in front of was the horrible ice version of a katana; the blade was blunt, the hilt was to thin and did not fit my fingers properly, and the ice was not solid enough. I stood there staring at my 'master piece'. I feel to my knees and groaned…..

I heard a deep booming laugh, turning around to hear what it was I saw Gozumaru. He was snickering nonstop.

"Yo! Yuki Onna! What are you doing eh?" He said sneering at me.

"I'm practicing!" I snapped.

"You call that practicing? Come on I know you can do better!"

"But what is my weak point?"

"Will you katana looks like that because of your lack of concentration,"

"Really? But I was trying really hard,"

"But you must feel the power you in you the energy"

"Thank you Gozumaru!" I said. Without thinking I gave him a hug.

"Oi! It's ok!" Gozumaru said scratching his head in an embarrassing manner. At the same time I noticed a shadow.

My eyes traced the shadow and I saw Master…..

"Ma…ma…..master….." I let go of Gozumaru quickly.

"Tsurara….lunch is ready," Master said hurt. He walked away without even looking at me.

I stood there embarrassed and ashamed...what have I done?

Master locked himself at his own room, again and that is what he does when he is upset. I don't understand have I done something wrong again? I was told from Wakana to have a free roam and to do what ever I want, I practiced A LOT. Even though I improved my weapon creation technique I was still uneasy about something.

Suddenly, a loud piercing scream made me froze. It was Wakana. Without hesitation I ran towards the sound as fast as I could. And there stood in front of me was Inugami, he had his ugly hands wrapped around Wakana's throat.

"Stop you brat!" I screamed running towards him with my ice mold katana, he instantly parried my attack with one arm , while his other arm was on Wakana's throat.

Luckily Kejoro, Aotabo and Kubinashi came to my rescue just in time. They bombarded attacks at Inugami but he easily blocked them. Kubinashi threw his strings around Inugami, surprisingly Inugami broke the strings instantly. Kubinashi stepped back breathless.

"I want to see your so called master," Inugami hissed imperiously.

"I would die to do that," Aotabo shouted back fearlessly. He crunched his fist and ran straight to Inugami's face.

"STOP!"

I spun around and saw master his face was filled with hatred.

"Let…go…of…my….mother…NOW!" Master yelled in animosity.

He ran towards Inugami without weapons. WAIT! It's not dawn yet! Master can't change into youkai form!

Before I could stop him, Inugami flung his knife out from his pocket and jabbed it right into master's stomach. Blood spilled out of master's mouth, he collapsed onto the ground. I crawled towards him. Put his head on my lap.

"Tsurara…I…have…always admired you for your beau-" master mouth gushed out with blood.

I never felt so furious in my life…my whole body was boiling with anger. I glared at Inugami.

"Hey snow girl you want to fight again?" Inugami chuckled.

"YUKI ONNA DON'T!" Kejoro begged, she tried to grabbed me but I freezed her foot and she was stuck.

I walked towards Inugami. He threw Wakana down the floor and walked towards me grinning. Before I knew it I realsed that the blizzard that I created was strong and powerful. It was never this bad and forceful. The snow and dimond shaped ice scratched Inugami's body repeatedly, he backed away showing fear. After that I blacked out.

Huh? Who's there? Who's holding my hand? I slowly lifted up my eyelids and there was master. Thank god he is fine…

"Master you are ok!" I cheered, but then my whole body was aching. Why is that?

"Tsurara you must rest…until we tell you the truth.." Master said with sorrow.

"Truth? What truth?" I said surprised.

"Master we should tell her," Kejoro appeared, she gave me tea.

"But-" Master said.

"Master she must know!" Kejoro snapped.

"Fine..fine," Master looked down reluctantly.

I was confused I stared into Kejoro's eyes hoping that she would look calm but no all I saw on her eyes were worries.

"Yuki onna, you are not a normal youkai…you are dangerous…..you have Hagoromo Gitsune's powers," Kejoro stuttered.

My mind went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

_Many apologies to chapter 2 since it was so rushed…. I will try to stop that :)_

Chapter 3: Understanding

My tea fell on my lap. It spilled and soaked my blanket. This is a lie…everything is a lie…I'm not related to Hagoromo Gitsune. This does not make sense I do not…not! All these gibberish don't link at all. I'm Setsura's daughter and I know it. But why do I have a slight memory of Gitsune?

"Pl…ple..please leave me alone," I shivered in confusion.

Kejoro and master glanced at me sympathetically. The closed my door gently and walked away.

I sat there, my whole body is in bad sate and now I have to deal with this, I'm very befuddled. Higoromo Gitsune….Wait a moment she isn't so bad! She saved master from that dumb son of hers! But how in the world is it that I have her powers!? This does not make any sense at all! Arghh! What is wrong with me? Who am I? This statement is making my tired, I need a rest.

I layed my head on the pillow and feel into a deep sleep.

I woke up suddenly, but everything was utter darkness, there was no where I could hide nor could I run away. But I kept walking forward and there in front of me was my mother. Setsura. She may look like me with her long black hair with mixture of white/blue along with the two black horizontal lines. But she was brave. I walked towards her, with tears brimming in my eyes. I needed her, I needed her comfort. Mother opened her arms and hugged me she smiled at me so warmly I wished that this dream would last forever.

"Oh mother, I missed you," I mumbled softly, I looked up. It was not mother any more.

It was Gitsune.

I shrieked in horror and backed away from her. I turned around and kept on running. All of a sudden something grabbed my foot. I froze and looked down it was a white tail. How could I forget that Gitsune demon fox! The tail was compelling, it whipped me to the ground and dragged on the floor towards Gitsune…

"You will meet me soon…and understand," Gitsune laughed, Her laughter sent chills to my spine.

"No!" I yelled.

I was breathing hard.

I looked around me ….I was in my room everything was a dream…no a nightmare. I stood up and realized it was night. I need to have a walk…to refresh my mind. I slide open my door and walked out. My life is so messed up….

"Yuki onna," a gruff voice boomed.

"Nurarihyon?" I gasped. It was master's grandpa!

"So you know now ay?" Nurarihyon said.

"Yes, but how? I mean I'm so confuse right now,"

"Yuki onna, I guess now is the right time to tell how you inherited this power…"

"It all stared when you were born; Setsura was walkng to our main house with a baby girl, her eyes so big. It was you. Everybody celebrated and congratulated her. Parties were held….

But on one important day Rihan introduced this very strange little girl, she was Gitsune. Gitsune was very fond of you and so were you. She would always cuddle you to sleep and play with you non-stop. Your mother however did not enjoy the fact that a strange little girl was hanging around with her baby daughter. Then one day, Gitsune went insane when she was rejected from Rihan. She was furious that Rihan said he can't play with her, so she took you and gave you a big cut on your hand. I was there at that situation, of course I tried to stop her but then I realized she was not a human girl but a demon fox and that she was the ex master of all spirits. Her power was so prevailing that it shocked me. I realized I was to late when Gitsune put her blood into your cut. Do you know what that means?"

"N..no," I whispered.

"That means she gave you her powers. Her demon fox is now sealed in your body. Since Gitsune is so strong she did not lose her powers while she was transferring it to you,"

"But why did she give me her powers?"

"So that when you grow up, your powers will unleash and destroy the Nura family. When your powers are out you will stop thinking and lose self control"

"But I won't I promise!"

"Good, I haven't finished the story. Just after she done that I quickly fought her. Gitsune managed to admit defeat, but I know she wasn't in her true form. I then realized that you were wailing, your body was to small to cope with all the demonic powers so the chances of you surviving were very vital,"

"Then how am I still alive?"

"Your mother, she sacrificed her self to seal the power of the demon fox in you…."

Tears spilled out of my eyes, it kept coming out. My mother…my dear mother.

"Yuki onna, don't cry, you must respect what your mother has done. She saved your life, now go and change yourself. I heard from Gozumaru that you are learning to use the katana I'll help you. Not only that I'll also train you to control the demonic sprit that haunts your body which takes me a month," Nurarihyon said calmly.

"But how come you never told me before?"

"Because the seal will only break until you have turned into an adult form, I never knew the the fox would appear during the fight with you and Inugami,"

Tears still weren't stopping. I remembered those smiling faces on mother's beautiful face. I remembered how Kejoro described her as a ravishing and appealing young woman with her gleeful smile. But I never knew that mother would sacrifice her life for me, everybody just said that she was weak and fragile so she passed away…

"Yukki Onna?" Nurarihyon patted me on the head. "I know that the truth behind you is not pleasant. But you can use those powers to protect the people you love your friends. I know you are capable to do this, you are brave and daring just like your mother."

What he said struck me. I never knew that Nurrihyon would say that. I never knew.

Nurarihyon continued, "The decision is yours to decide…If you want to be controlled over that demonic fox."

He glanced at me with hope, "Or to be stronger and control that powerful fox. Take your time to decide." He walked away.

I sat down on the wooden floor and glance at the garden…The flowers and the leaves glow, there were so bright like neon lights. I thought back about what Nurarihyon said, "The decision is yours..." I recalled all the fun moments I had with everyone in the Nura clan, how we always celebrated…..how Aotabo would always get to drunk…...and most of all how they protected and cherished me, teaching me the meaning of love. Then something hit me, I realized that those are the people that I want to care for. I don't care what comes in my way, curse or not. I stood up and walked towards my room. Each step I took, the more confident I became...I am ready to accept my fate and the truth. The ugly truth.

My decision was made.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter will not be as serious as the last few chaps. Sorry if it is rushed!_

Chapter 4:

Ever since that incident, I started to have training sessions with Nurarihyon for almost half a year. And Man! He was the strictest trainer I have ever had! Every time I slow down he would slap my back hard and yell, "Oi! Oi! Oi! Whaddya think ya doing?"

I mean he sounded completely different from his relaxed and "I am so chill" mode. Thankfully this afternoon after I came home from school, Master Rikuo would let me have lunch with him.

"Tsurara, shouldn't you have a rest now?" Master said with concern.

"I must not!" I said firmly, then I remembered Nurarihyon's punishment if I was late for lessons….ten push ups, "wait…I need a rest I guess…ha ha."

Master gave a laugh that was so cheery the atmosphere was so bright. I swear I heard birds singing… I gave a light laugh and saw master glancing at me, "Tsurara…d…do…you…want…t…to…ha…have…dinner…m…me? Jus…just…the…two…*cough*…of…us?"

Holy! I WANNA WANNA WANNA GO! Wait. I must say it politely, "Yes of course!"

"That's good,"

"Haha! master! Your face is all red!" I chuckled.

Master scratch his head and looked away.

The door behind slammed open.

"OI! YUKI ONNA! QUITE FOOLING OR I'M GONNA MAKE IT 100 PUSH UPS!"

I gave a jump of my life it was Nurarihyon!

"He..hello," I turned around and smiled at him apprehensively.

"Don't hello me! Go train! NOW!" Nuraihyon yelled with all his might in his old wrinkly body.

"Fine…old man," I whispered to master. He was trying not to choke while drinking.

"WHAT?!" Nurarihyon glared at me.

"No…no…no…no…nothing, I'll go!" I rushed out of the door.

"Yuki onna relax your arms a bit," Nurarihyon instructed.

I tried to loosen up, but I really can't. My katana is making me scared and frighten, its not like I can help it. Today's lesson was to try to strike and parry the opponent. I have already been having a lot of these training and I feel like I have not improved.

"Yuki onna, I know you are struggling but remember this, control the sword, don't let it control you," Nurarihyon encouraged. "Ah! There is Gozumaru!"

Nurarihyon said to Gozumaru, "Hey pig! Come have a duel with Yuki onna!"

Gozumaru sneered, "You joking me right? I'll obviously win!"

But he still came over and grabbed a sword, "I won't be easy snow girl."

"W..wait!" I shivered…But it was too late. Gozumaru was already running towards me with his sword.

I flung me swords towards him but he easily parried it and pushed me to he ground.

"You suck! Hahaha!" Gozumaru insulted, at the same time Nurarihyon sighed.

Then at that moment, I remembered what mother always said to me when I was a little girl, _"When you are always training and working hard…you will always deserve what you want. All you need is courage…"_

Gozumaru was about to go, but I quickly shouted to him, "It's not over yet!"

I grabbed me katana and stood up. That's right! Mother said all I need was bravery, and I will gain that. I am sick of hiding at the back and letting everyone fight. I do fight but not fight fight…

Nurarihyon looked shocked when I said that. Gozumaru smirked and said, "Fine."

Gozumaru suddenly ran towards me with speed. I was supposed to be scared but in stead I felt like I knew what to do. Gozumaru struck at me but I blocked it with my swords. When he was distracted by my sudden movement, I hammered him with hits from the sword.

"Ok…I get it. Let's get serious," Gozumaru glowered.

"Bring it on….pig," I replied back without fear. I felt great. Much more confident then I ever was before.

He clashed his sword with mine, wanting me to lose power. But instead it was the opposite. I felt stronger. I breathed out some air and stared at him. He did look startled with my sudden change. With speed, my sword hit his sword away from his hands. The sword flew above our heads and landed perfectly on a cake, which destroyed it.

"Perfect. I wanted to eat that," Nurarihyon grumbled, but soon afterwards he winked at me, " I've taught you well."

I smiled brightly, how epic could I feel?

But a sudden demonic power alarmed me. It was Gozumaru.

"Oi…You think this is funny?" He growled.

"N..NO!" I replied.

To late. Gozumaru summoned his own katana. It was filled head to toe with incredible demonic powers.

"Come on!" I groaned and stared at Nuraihyon.

"This might be interesting…" Nurarihyon mumbled.

"WHAT?!" I hollered.

"SNOW WOMEN I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" Gozumaru yelled.

He was angry. Like always Gozumaru gets angry when he is defeated, especially by a girl.

He charged towards me. This time I felt his fear and it was not pleasant.

Come on Yuki Onna think! Something that can block an attack. That's it! An ice barrier! I closed my eyes and concentrated on a wall to protect a super strong attack. I emptied everything. I felt the air and realized how the icy wind would be so soothing. The atmosphere was concentrated about the wall I was thinking of.

"AHHHHHH!"

It was Gozumaru's voice.

I blinked my eyes wide opened. And gasped.

My ice barrier was…huge.

Gozumaru's sword was stuck on the barrier.

My barrier was not only gigantic but beautiful. There were snow shaped sprinkles molded on it. They were stunning. I couldn't believe this. I have done it! I can fight now! But I will definitely train even more.

"Haha! You are ready!" Nuraihyon cheered.

I hope so…

_Thanks for those who read this story. If you would like to suggest ideas please do so! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello to those reading this! I am really happy if you are still continuing to read many thanks to you all! :)_

_This chapter will just develop the relationship between Yuki-onna/Tsurara and Rikuo_

_Please don't mind my grammar mistakes and uses of voab!_

_Many thanks!_

Chapter 5: Going Out?!

Walking next to Master….I could feel my heart thumping against my skin. Master invited me to dinner to Ryota's restaurant in 1st street. Not only that, he is in his night form. His long white hair with a black strand below and his red gleaming eyes were so capturing. I can't really think straight when this happens, I do like master in human form but night form I feel really nervous…

"Tsurara are you scared of me?" Master spoke.

"N-no! It's just my first time having dinner with you…" I spluttered.

Master smiled, a cheeky smile, "You are going to enjoy it!"

We continued walking in silence, I glimpsed at master. I realized how much master has grown into a strong and responsible man. Then I remembered when master was young he pied in his pants, not only that, Nurarihyon whacked him on his head at least ten times. Without thinking I laughed. Master turned around, "Tsurara? What's soo funny?"

"I remembered when you were 4 you did something silly…" I grinned at him. He turned away from me, I could see a little bit of pink on his cheeks. I giggled, even though Master was in his night form he can still act quite cute.

"I see you still think that I'm a little boy…" Master murmured.

Huh?! I was puzzled, what did master just say?

"Um mas-" I replied in confusion.

"Rikuo, call me that" Rikuo cut, "Tsurara from now on I'm not that little boy you think I am. I am a-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WELCOME! MASTER!" Ryota yelled with strength. We were already at the restaurant.

I closed my ears, "Geez Ryota you are really going to break my ear drums."

"Oh! Hi Ryota, how are you doing?" Rikuo greeted with pleasure..

"Good! Come in! I'm gonna serve a real good meal!" Ryota pushed us in to the restaurant. But before we could even sit down, I noticed the entrance of the restaurant door opened. A figure of a girl appeared. She had brown hair, brown eyes. She was of course….Kana.

I looked up and saw Rikuo's face, waiting for happiness to shine on it; strangely I saw a slight disappointment.

"Y-you are….the guy that brought me h…here in this restaurant," Kana said blushing profusely. "I wanted to meet you. I thought you might be here."

Why? Every time I want to be alone with Rikuo, Kana is there. Never mind I can't say no after all Kana never done anything to me bad so I guess she can join us.

"Well you can join us for dinner, since you are here," I chimed.

"Oh," Kana replied, realizing my existence she looked crestfallen.

What is up with her?! If she wants to have dinner with Rikuo alone then I won't interfere! Maybe Rikuo does like her and if he does…then I really want to support him even though my heart will be broke.

"Um..Rikuo I think I should go back home. Kejoro said she has left some food over so I'll help…" I mumbled, _Tsurara think of an excuse! _ "…to eat it!"

Rikuo looked at me with that "you are horrible at lying" look. But I ignored like a fly and waved, "Well I have to go! Have a good time!"

Before I went out I glanced at Kana, I noticed something…she had a grin on her face. Trying to control my temper I just stomped out.

"Tsura-" Rikuo blurted but I cut him, "I'm going bye bye."

I stormed out, this is very annoying! I just wish for once maybe I could just have a normal chat with Rikuo! I kept walking with angry thoughts in my head, something caught my attention… the view of the sea. It was so sparse and wide, it was light blue and was glittering... at the same time the pink shade of the sun gave a brilliant mixture to the sea. If only I could be calm and serene like this sea…

Then I remembered from Sasami, she one said, "Yuki chan, if you are mad or agitated about anything don't be afraid to yell out your thoughts. You will feel much better."

Maybe I should do that! I stood still. Grabbed the railing from the side and faced the sea

"I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A CHAT!" I yelled.

It felt brilliant! It was like all my worries and troubles have came out and washed away from the sea water…

"A chat? With who?"

Huh?! I spun hurriedly. It was Rikuo. His read gleaming eyes stared straight at mine, making me breathless. My face started getting warm, "U…um…to the…ocean," I stammered idiotically.

"Hahaha!" Rikuo laughed with joy. With great speed he grabbed my hands, "I said I was going to have dinner with you and I am!"

"More sake! I want more!" I hollered at the Ryota.

"Whoa! Calm down Yuki onna! Master what happened to her?" Ryoto came putting the sake bottle on the table. I could see Kana was trying hard not to laugh.

"Haha…Kana shouldn't have given her the sake, if she drinks more than one bottle she loses control," Rikuo chuckled. He grabbed the sake bottle out of my reach, "Tsurara that's enough."

"I want…" I muttered, I was drunk and out of controlled. Some dumb person poured sake in my cup. I'm pretty sure it was Kana. Since I was soo drunk I stood up abruptly, tripped towards Rikuo and tried to snatch the bottle out of his hands, however, Rikuo was in his night form so he easily took the bottle out of my reach. I kept on leaping towards the bottle but Rikuo moved away preventing me from my beloved sake bottle, I could tell that he was enjoying himself.

"Gimme dat bottle ya crazy man!" I fell down. I was to tired to even stand up. My sight became foggy.

"I think Tsurara needs to go why don't Ryota bring her home," Kana said to Rikuo sweetly. I could hear her footsteps.

I felt her breath, "after all she isn't as special as…**me," **she whispered into my ears, only I could hear her. I wanted to freeze her real bad but I don't seem to have the strength to.

"Well…um ok!" Ryota's optimistic voice replied, "I don't min-"

"No," Rikuo's said seriously. He was no longer carefree.

I could feel myself being life up. My face was against something warm and soothing…it was Rikuo's back. Rikuo is piggybacking me!

"Wa…wait but I wanted to talk to you about something," Kana said helplessly. " I still don't know your name!"

"Well you will soon. Good bye Kana chan, good bye Ryota," Rikuo waved goodbye.

He walked out, at the same time making sure I won't fall.

"Lemme down!" I wailed. "Lemme down!"

"Of course I won't silly!" Rikuo smirked. "Tsurara you can be soo adorable sometimes, you are soo drunk that I doubt you will even remember this. I always watched you; you really have changed into a great woman. I will always protect you. Also your pure white skin, your beautiful laugh you mean soo much to me. Always looking after me…"

I was almost asleep, I couldn't catch a thing he just said so I mumbled, "Rikuo walk fasta I wanna sleep!"

"Alright! Alright!" Rikuo chortle, he whispered to himself, "finally you called me Rikuo."

He smiled and continued to carry the young girl that he wishes to together with…

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

To those reading this, this chapter may be quite confusing halfway so try to read really slowly since I might have rushed it 3_3

Oh and to remind you I'll be going overseas for quite some time so I won't be able to update the next chapter till next year! So I wish you guys a early MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 6: Is she Kana?

I woke up the next morning.

"Ouch!" I yelped, my back was aching in pain.

I looked outside. Shoot! I'm late! I need to prepare breakfast! I quickly got up.

"Ow!Owowow!" I grind my teeth in great strain. What in the world happen last night?

I slide open the door and walked out even though my whole body was in agony.

"Oi!Oi! Yuki onna! Why ya walk like an old women?" Aotabo slapped my back.

I flinched and glared, "m…my…back…is…g…going…to…break!"

I ignored him and kept walking; I looked down a saw a red string tied around the ankle of my foot,

Kubinashi?!

It was to late I already took a step.

"NOOOO!" I tripped and fell. "You two! Stop fooling around!" I yelled with my face on the floor.

I could hear the booming laughter's of those two hideous clowns.

"What part of stop do you two not understand?!"

I looked up, it was Kejoro. Finally somebody decent came to my rescue.

Kejoro was giving a big scold to both Aotabo and Kubinashi, I giggled at them when Kejoro slapped their heads making them look like kindergartners

"Kejoro I'm going to the kitchen to help out," I said to her as she was teasing Kubinashi for being "neck less."

"Ok, ok!" Kejoro replied.

I slowly walked to the kitchen, Wakana was already preparing the tea, she glanced up and smiled, "Tsurara! You sure had a good night sleep!"

"Sorry I won't be late next time!" I answered embarrassed.

"Oh! Don't worry!" Wakana said as she gave me my food tray to bring to Rikuo.

I said my thanks and walked to Rikuo's room, I knocked gently, "Rikuo-sama? Breakfast is here!"

"Come in! Come in!" Rikuo mumbled.

I slide opened the door and stared.

Rikuo was in a mess! His pajamas was not fully buttoned (I think my nose is going to bleed), his face was flushed and pink and he his bed hair just made him 10 times younger!

"Tsurara?" Rikuo said puzzled at my reaction.

"Oh! Um…so…sorry…hahaha..." I quickly placed the tray on his table. I looked up and saw the pictures; there was one with Rikuo with his friends when they were young, another one with Rikuo, Kejoro, Aotabo, Kubinashi, Kurotabo and me. Wow… how fast Rikuo has grown…

Something caught my attention. It was a postcard; it had a beautiful view along with a cute key chain. I looked closely and realized that it was from Kana…who is in Osaka…

WAIT A MOMENT?!

What? What? WHAT?! Kana was having dinner with us…. last night! Something doesn't match…at all.

"Rikuo sama?" I turned to him.

"Yes?" Rikuo said standing up and going towards the table.

"Was Kana at school? Like lately?"

"Now that you mentioned it she said she was going to Osaka," Rikuo said. "Yes" He nodded his head, "did you see the postcard on my table?"

"Ah ye…yes,"

"Is something bothering you?"

"Rikuo sama…some…something isn't right…when did Kana say she was going to Osaka?"

"I'm not sure, but it was around the time before school started,"

I stood there, Kana came to our the Nura house for dinner quite some days ago (refer to chapter 1) and that was a school day!But Rikuo said that Kana left to Osaka before school started. Not only that doesn't Kana usually call me by my human name Oikawa san?! Last night she called me Tsurara! That's strange... also she had this seducing aura around her…

"Tsurara? Can you tell me what is the problem?" Rikuo said with his face looking sympathetic. "Did something happen?"

"Oh…Rikuo! Have you not realized? Something doesn't fit! Kana is in Osaka, what was she doing with us last night?! Also you said Kana went to Osaka before school, what was she doing in our house after school?!" I replied anxiously.

Rikuo looked dumbfounded. He slapped his forehead.

"How could I have not realize this?!" he groaned.

"It is ok probably you weren't thinking properly however, shouldn't you have notice this before me? Was something bothering you?" I said concerned and trying to be understanding.

"Wh…what?! Well… I was thinking about something," Rikuo said blushing, trying not to look at me.

Awkward silence…

"Well…there is no time to fool around…could you call Kana?" I suggested, my heart was thumping really fast.

Rikuo agreed he took out his mobile phone, and dialed to Kana.

"Hello?" Rikuo said.

"…" (I can't really hear Kana)

"Yes this is Rikuo,"

"…"

"I want to ask, were you at a restaurant yesterday night?"

"…"

"No?"

"…"

"Um ok"

"…"

"I just wanted to ask"

"…"

"haha…for no reason"

"…"

"Ok"

"…"

"Thank you"

"…"

"Bye bye," Rikuo hanged up.

"Kana wasn't there with us last night right?" I said sadly. .

Rikuo shook his head.

We looked at each other.

Rikuo suddenly blinked up.

"I just noticed that…when Kana was with us at our house and last night she also wanted to be alone with me," Rikuo muttered as he grabbed his cup of tea.

"Yes…that is true, I remembered when I suggested that Kana could have dinner with us she looked disgruntled…usually the normal Kana would not be so rude…"

"Ok let's just make this less confusing…why don't we call the Kana we are familiar of as Kana 1 and the Kana that was at our house a few days ago and with us last night Kana 2?"

"Ok…so, so far Kana 2 wants to be alone with you a lot; I forgot to mention…did you saw Kana 2 grinning behind my back last night?"

"Sadly, no…What I don't understand is why Kana 2 wants to be with me all the time, usually Kana 1 isn't so clingy. So does that suggest that Kana 2 is she trying to attack me? Or was she trying to do something else?"

"I'm not soo sure…"

Rikuo was thinking hard then he suddenly clicked his fingers, "Yuki onna, think to yourself…who would want to come and take revenge of me because of my granddad or dad? If so this person would definitely want to be alone with me. Also who would have enough demonic power to transform into any human form? And which person would have the most hatred for our family?"

I thought to my self about these questions, if Kana 2 was a fake that means whoever this person that is using Kana 2's body must be a yokai since yokai are the only one that can transform into a human form especially a strong one. To add on, this yokai must be very strong to want to be alone with Rikuo in his might form!

Some thing struck me.

There was only one person I could think of that matches all these questions, everything is finally linked…I felt my body shacking in fear.

"Rikuo sama…are…y…you… trying to say…that…" I stammered uncontrollably.

Rikuo nodded his head, "Yes…Tsurara I'm afraid that Kana 2 is not Kana at all…it is **Hagoromo Gitsune**," Rikuo replied with tense.

**Oh dear.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for posting this Chapter so late! I apologize! I may have some mistakes and some of my characters (especially Tsurara) are OOC. But please read! I'm very happy about the reviews and I want to say thank you the reviewers for writing such nice comments ^_^ I was jumping with joy!_

Chapter 7: Darkness with me

I could feel my body trembling non-stop. What does Hagoromo Gitsune want again? Why does she always come after us?! I stood up abruptly, "I am going to tell Nurarihyon about this."

"A-alright…I'll go change," Rikuo said.

I looked up and realized that Rikuo was still in his pajamas. I shook my head and turned my back from Rikuo, not wanting him to see my burning red face.

"O-ok…" I ran out and slide the door closed…a little bit too hard.

I need to concentrate; Hagromom Gitsune is ready to get us, to attack us. I walked to the main hall to check if Nurarihyon was there. Sadly, it was only Karasu Tengu eating by himself.

"Hello! Yuki onna," he chirped. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Can you tell me where Nurarihyon is?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not so sure," Karasu Tengu said apologetically.

"Oh, It's ok!" I replied. Then I thought of something. "Oh, Karasu Tengu I would want to ask you, do you have any information about Hagromo?"

Karasu Tengu looked in confusion. "No I have not gathered any information about her. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing…I was just interested," I said lamely. That was not a very good excuse.

Karasu Tengu changed his expression into concern and anxiety.

"Don't worry about me…hahaha," I continued. "Bye!"

I waved and he did the same but with worry.

My next destination would be the garden for it was the only place where I usually see Nurarihyon. I arrived at the garden with high expectations, sadly, he wasn't there as well. I glanced to my left hoping that he would be by the trees. But he wasn't there. I soon realized that there is no choice but to let Waka-sama find Nurarihyon once he finished changing. I breathe in the air and wished that there would be a day where one day it would be this peaceful. I saw a basket filled with laundry. I picked up the clothes and started hanging them up, Wakana should be happy. After all she did mention that I have a wife material. As I think about it my cheeks start to warm.

I hung up my last clothing, I heard foot steps behind me. It got louder and louder than it stopped.

Could it be Rikuo sama?

I turned around cheerfully, "Hi Riku-" I froze my eyes went wide.

It wasn't Rikuo Sama…It was Kana or should I say…

Hagromo Gitsune.

I could feel the chill down my spine. My hands drooped down and I tried to act as calm as possible.

"H-hi Kana San…" I said to her. I smiled as my mouth was trembling I felt a tremor in my body, I pinched myself. Get a grip!

"Hello Tsurara san," Hagoromo Gitsune said peacefully with a delicate smile. "What a surprised! I was just about to see Rikuo. Would you tell me where he is?"

"No!" I blurted out, she stared at me with her eyebrows arch. "N-no I meant that he was changing into his clothes…why don't you stay here with me? We can wait together for him."

Hagoromo Gitsune continued to stare at me…her eyes bore into mine, unblinking, "Of course," she grinned, "we shall WAIT."

I shuddered violently unable to stop; without thinking I took a step back and realized that I collided against the laundry that I had hung. I collapsed onto the ground.

I was fazed by the sudden movement and action that just happened. I just laid on the floor befuddled. I had a sudden thought that this happened before but with another person.

Hagoromo Gitsune laughed, "Hahaha! Tsurara you are still as clumsy as ever!"

I stared at her…then I had a flashback.

I was running around the garden, I was only a small kid. In front of my was Hagoromo Gitsune.

"Gitsune chan! Gitsune chan!" I shouted to her. She was hanging up the laundries, as she saw me she smiled.

Her arms were wide open and she gave a smile that was so pure and sweet. I Leaped up towards her with energy, a little bit to much. She gave a yelp and lost her balance. We both fell down on the laundry. I stared at her my eyes wide and noticed that I had a piece of underwear on my head. I started giggling.

Gitsune burst into laughter with her hand on her stomach, "Oh! Tsurara! You are so clumsy!" She took the underwear of my hair. And smiled tenderly at me, we relaxed at the grass and looked at the clouds.

"That one looks like a butterfly!" I pointed at the sky.

"Yes it's beautiful," Hagoromo Gitsune replied pleasantly.

She hugged me with warmness, I felt protected and she whispered, "If only you were my daughter…"

I was back to reality, I remembered now…Hagoromo Gitsune and I were really close, like mother and child. Who would have known that she was like this now? I tried to get up, but my body ached every where and I couldn't seem to move any part of muscle. The atmosphere was no longer warm and pleasant instead it was cold and nasty.

"What are you doing to me?" I growled at her.

"Hahaha! What happened to your sweet personality?"She smirked. "You can't fool me…I know you would know that I'm not Kana."

"Of course, you are much worse. You have no innocence in you, just evil…pure evil."

"Tsk,tsk…where are your manners?" She smiled, the tips of her mouth was stretched so wide that it doesn't look real…at all.

My body was shaking; I closed my eyes and tried to at least summon my sword… Please…I begged give me a katana!

With hope I opened my eyes.

Nothing was there in front of me, nothing…

The garden that I once was, is now swallowed into complete darkness. I couldn't feel anything…it was as if there was no good or bad but neutral. This was definitely Hagoromo Gitsune's doing. Well I can't just stand here and stare into the darkness.

I was finally able to get up; strangely my body didn't ach as bad as it was before. But I was still scared…even though I trained enough, I know that I'm still petrified with what might happen to me. Not only that, my body feels strange and abnormal. I touched my hair, it feels normal then I have a glimpse at it and gave small squealed. My hair is usually mixed with black, blue and white. Why is so black…to black.

"Hahaha! You do realized that you looked different don't you?" a slick and menacing voice came about. Hagoromo Gitsune appeared.

"N-no I did not it because it's dark here!" I argued back defensively.

"Really? Why don't you see for yourself," she said mockingly. She pointed to a long mirror.

I Walked towards it and looked into the mirror. This time I screamed, loudly. The person staring back at me is not me…not me at all.

My hair was completely black, pure black. Instead of two wavy white horizontal lines on the side of head it was red…My eyes aren't amber any more…but blood red. I was a completely different person. I am still at the same size but I know that that is not me. I felt rage…I want to go back to my original form!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"I yelled with tears spilling out of my eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!"

I was filled with anger and animosity. I could feel the dark power flowing through my veins.

My back felt strange, as if something is sprouting of it. My tail.

Hagoromo Gitsune stared at me with happiness. I felt like vomiting on her face.

"Yes… This is what I want to see! You dark powers!" She laughed with pleasure. "This is your dark side…your **stronger** side…"

Her dark eyes stared into mine. I was suddenly captivated, no longer angry but charmed. She spread her arms out. I walked to her dreamily, everything felt foggy.

She said, "Will you join me and fight with the Nura clan?"

"Yes….." I replied, hypnotized.

"Magnificent! Then all you have to do is to sign this," She held out a piece of paper…and a knife, "I just need your blood from your fingers."

I raised my hands to her…

**_TSURARA! DON'T DO IT!_**

I jumped and blinked my eyes. Was that mother? I suddenly noticed what I was doing and my dumb action.

I could feel my body changing, I summoned an ice dagger. Without hesitating I threw it at her. Hagoromo Gitsune gave a yelp at my sudden change and action.

I'm back to normal! Finally! I waved my hand, "Diamond Blizzard!"

The sharp pointy ice, slashed through Hagoromo Gitsune's clothes.

"Hahaha! Not bad you have improved a lot!" She said. The she pulled out a lengthy sword from her tail and blocked all my ice swiftly, "but you can't defeat me…"

She launched towards me like lightning.

Ice barrier! I could see my ice protecting my from her. I sighed in relief. And started running.

"Running won't help…it won't lead you to anything…but to ME," She giggled.

"Oh I will!" I answered back.

My ice barrier didn't last long, Hagoromo was still after me. I have no choice…I got my katana and strike swords clashed against one another. I could feel her great strength, but I too have that strength. I moved to the side making Hagoromo Gitsune fall down, but man…she was fast. She barely touched the floor and was already behind me. Instincts told me that my chances of winning this fight was low, very low.

I decided to be a coward and run. Just as I knew it…something grabbed my stupid tail of hers! I slipped down and I saw her in front of me smiling and chuckling. Her sword was pointed at my heart. But I glared at her not caring.

"You are getting better…but why isn't your beloved master finding you?" she said. "He can be soo **useless** but he is handsome…"

When I heard the word useless my heart started beating master. I gritted me teeth, "M…master is not USELESSS!"

I saw my tail push Hagoromo Gitsune away from me with power. I was back to my dark form or should I say Hagoromo Gitsune gave me her fear...

I grabbed my katana…I felt stronger much stronger. I could feel my adrenaline pumping. I ran towards her and swung my sword fast and cut her arm.

"Y-you brat!" she growled.

This time I could sense her anger. She fled towards me…I pulled my sword upwards and parried her sudden attack. She lost balanced from my strength and speed and fell down. Face facing downwards.

"Not…bad…not bad at all…" she said getting up "I guess I should give up on you…now, but remember…I **will** come back for you and I'm not giving up." She laughed and disappeared.

I sighed it's all over…I couldn't think straight…

This time I fell down…and feel into a deep sleep…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The devil inside me

"Tsurara! Tsurara! Wake up! Please wake up!" A voice says.

Waka? I felt warm hands touching my cheeks. My head was lying gently on somebody's lap. It felt pleasing and safe. But curiosity strikes to see who this person was I guessed it must be Waka.

Blinking open my eyes, "W-waka?" I murmured to him.

"Yes that's me," he says soothingly.

I realized the position I was in and quickly got up.

BONK!

Our foreheads bumped against each other.

"Oww…"we both moaned in unison.

We both laughed and stared at each other for a while…it felt awkward, I have to stop this silence.

"Um…" we said together again. Again we laughed.

"You go first," Rikuo said.

"Oh um," I said, "I need to clean up this mess." I looked around the ground and saw that I was on the same position that I was in when Hagoromo Gitsune cornered me.

"Before that, what happened? I just came up for about five minutes and you were on the floor," Rikuo said.

I bit my lip and tried not to get in eye contact with him, "I-I guess I was tired." Again! Another lame lie, I must have been telling at least 100 white lies.

"Tsurara…" Rikuo walked towards me both arms on my shoulders, "You can trust me."

I looked at him and finally explained what ever that just happened.

"Hagoromo Gitsune! Again! Who knows when she will be coming after you!" Rikuo said scratching his head in frustration.

"Well she will be ready when the time comes," A gruff voice says.

I turned around and saw Nurarihyon and Karasu Tengu.

"So Yuki Onna, she brought you to a different dimension and asked you to join her…not only that she made time stop, impressive…impressive if she can do it, than you can to," Nurarihyon said nodding his head. "There will be more training sessions."

Groaned, more training sessions?! Then I remembered how weak I was against Hagoromo Gitsune in the fight before the transformation.

However there was still something puzzling me, "Nurarihyon?" I asked.

"What is it?" He answered swiftly.

"Aren't you…not troubled about this transformation of mine like how it is going to effect the Nura clan?"

"Good question, you must thinking that we will dispose of you because of this dark power you hold?"

"Well yes you can put it that way…" I said I'm looking at the grass.

"Silly girl, of course we won't whatever you are enduring we will endure it with you," Nurarihyon said, "Look at me Yuki Onna."

I glanced at him, his eyes were brimming with hope. "We are a **family**, and a family will always support each other no matter what."

"Yes indeed granddad," Rikuo said as he stands next to me he smiled.

"You are not the only ones!"

I turned around, Kejoro, Aotabo, Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Kappa….every one came out from their rooms. They all came running to hugging me, knocking me off my knees.

"whao!" My eyes went wide, "You heard everything!?"

"Oh yes we did! We **saw** everthing" Kejoro said. She grinned and whispered to me ears, "Including you sleeping on Waka's lap…"

My cheeks turned red, "What?!Nononononono don't take this the wrong way round!" I said unable to stop my heart from thumping like crazy.

Everyone laughed, we had a celebration and everyone was singing and dancing. I joined them laughing along with them but I could feel a thud on my heart.

"Ouch!" I choked as I drank me tea, I grabbed chest and felt my heart. Why does it feel so painful. I need to go out for a rest. Maybe I ate to much. I told everyone I needed to go out.

As I went out I saw Nurarihyon.

"Yuki Onna I have something that might help you."

"What is it?" I said.

"Well right now you and the other you are not together as one. That leads to your pain that you are facing."

I felt the sticking pain again. I grimaced. "Y-yeah."

"You will be meeting her sooner or later. The other you is the same person as you are, so you still have time to change her before she turns completely bad and break the seal. Once you are together as one you will be able to fight against Hagoromo Gitsune. Remember you must accept one another."

I nodded my head and said my thanks.

As soon has the whole thing ended we all went to our rooms. I felt groggy and slept as soon as I touched the pillow.

Let me out…Let me out…Let me out…**LET ME OUT!**

I opened my eyes. Arghh! My heart it hurts. I looked up and I saw a girl, she had the same figure as I do. But with dark hair and red eyes. She was the other me…the dangerous one. I was in a completely dark place.

I looked at her, I glared, "What do you want?"

She stared a me, " I can read your thoughts…everything…and you can read mine to…"

"Well are you on my side?"

"Well yes of course I am…I want to be in **Power** I want to control every one," She grinned…but it metamorphosed into a growl, "BUT YOU ARE STOPPING ME!"

"Oh yes I am,"

The other me breathed in, she looked at me like she was bearing into me. Her piercing red eyes.

But I looked back, why should I be scared of my self? "So you have the same feelings as I do?"

She hesitated, "Y-yes,"

"So you like Rikuo don't you?" I grinned at her.

Her face was red and she started cursing to her self, "N-No I don't! All wrong! I don't like him."

I laughed. She doesn't want to admit it…maybe she isn't so bad as I think she is… I start to understand that me and her we are actually the same person…and I remembered what Nurarihyon said…

"What are you laughing at?" she said.

"Your cuteness," I replied giggling.

"Not cool," She snapped face still blushing.

I chuckled and said,"I will make a deal with you I understand how strong you are but right now I really need the both of us to work in this together…ok? Right now we need to be together as one. If we don't you are just going to pain my heart and break the seal."

"But if I break the seal then I take complete control of your body,"

"Yes, but if we are fused together…we could transform anytime we want…without conflicts."

"But I want to be free…"

"I do too…but if we do this together we will."

"So you are saying that I can be in you and you can be in me?"

"Yes like when we were fighting with Hagoromo Gitsune I could control you or let me say that we had the same thought and actions so feels like we are the same person." I said in confidence.

She broke into a smile, this time it was pleasant one and this time I truly trusted her.

"Um, I just want to ask…before that why did you say you wanted to be in power?" I asked.

She stared at me and closed her showing that she was thinking about it, "Well before the fight I remembered a echoing voice telling me to take control of every one…"

"Did it sound like Hagoromo Gitsune?" I said.

She shook her head. "Nope I guess we should tell Nurarihyon and Rikuo this."

I nodded. Finally we can agree with one another I saw a bright light and it started to glow even more brighter before I could do anything.

I woke up.

I was in my own room.

My heart no longer feels the pain. And then I smiled to my self.

We are finally together as one...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Trip to…

Like every typical morning I would always go to the kitchen get Waka's breakfast, say good morning to everyone. I felt finally at peace knowing that I can I finally be able to control my power or the other me. Indeed I can sometimes feel that she is actually merging into. I've already told this to everyone in the Nura clan. Nurarihyon his lit up with joy and alleviation hearing the good news. He kept patting, well to be more specific slapping my back saying that I have became a true warrior. This morning when I was delivering breakfast, Waka was already out sitting on the porch. He turned his head and smiled at me. I stood there for a moment capturing what I've seen into my mind making it unforgettable.

"Morning Wa-Rikuo," I said, as I laid the tray on the floor next to him, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Oh yes, along with good news," Rikuo answered.

"Good news?"

"Yes, Kana chan," Rikuo saw my puzzled face, "The **real **Kana chan has invited all of us to the Theme park!"

"Th-theme park?" I looked at him befuddled. I've rarely gone out to experience a normal human life besides going to high school. Theme park? Is it a youkai shop? Food shop?

Rikuo stared at me, stricken.

"You have never been to a theme park?" he muttered.

"Um…no…is it a food store?" I asked confidence.

Rikuo burst into laughters, "No! It's not! Why would Kana invite us there?"

I looked away with embarrassment.

"Well since you don't know…. I guess you will have to stay by my side…"

I perked up, and stared at him…, "excuse me? What did you say towards the end?"

"Ahahahahahaha," Rikuo laughed nervously, "I m-meant…um…you will…g-get lost easily!"

"Oh! Yes! I will! Haha…well I'll be sure to stay with you guys!" I replied. "When are we going?"

"Soon," Rikuo said, "You better change to a more casual clothing! Kejoro has already prepared the clothes for you."

I nodded my head. Theme park…wow seems fun…but what did Rikuo say just now at the end of his sentence?! Surely he was lying about me getting lost easily...

I came put from my room hesitantly; I was wearing a azure blue polka dot shirt with a ribbon on the middle of my neck, my inner garment was a clean plain, long sleeve purple shirt, my skirt was a bit to short but thankfully I was wearing high knee socks. I saw Rikuo out side, waiting for me. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a dark blue trousers. His black jacket went well. I imagined how his night form would look like and blushed.

Rikuo turned and smiled, "Hi Tsu-" he looked down and turned pink transforming into a frown, "Y-your skirt is a bit to revealing…I think you should go and change it…"

HUH?! What? I stared at him eyes wide, behind me was Kejoro, "What?! Waka! Tsurara looks fine! You are just jealous she catches to much attention."

Rikuo blushed even harder, "I-I'm n-not!" W-who s-says!" He walked and looked at me, "Just go change your skirt and I'll wait for you outside at the gate!"

Kejoro sighed, "That Waka, he just can't stand to see his love dress so nice," She pushed my into my room and got out a knee length skirt, "there put this one, it will still look nice."

"Th-thank you" I took the skirt, still blushing at Rikuo's action previously.

As I finished putting on my skirt, I walked out. Kejoro's hand grabbed mine, "Tsurara, this is your chance to spend more time with waka! Good luck~" She winked and walked away.

Aww c'mon! I'm to nervous to even look at him! Let alone spend **more **with him!"

Rikuo was standing at the gate, he grinned, "that's much better," he murmured. He started walking.

Again! I can't hear him precisely, "Wh-what?" I looked at him. Without noticing I tripped over one of the tiles.

I felt a strong hand grabbed my upper arm. I jerked rapidly backwards. And stabled my self in a balance position. Wow! Rikuo really has been stronger.

"I'm sorry," I said to him. We stood still for moment. And then realizing that his arm was still grabbing my arms tightly. Is he planning not to let go of m hand? My heart thump non-stop. I could hear my heart beats, they were so fast that my head starts to hurt. Expecting him to let go of my hand, strangely he took a step, "Shall we continue?"

I just stared at my hands, that was on his hands…Unable to look away. I'm…holding hands with Rikuo, I could feel the heat surfacing on my face. I kept my head not wanting to look up at Rikuo face. Act natural Tsurara…act natural…we walked along the stone path in silence, however the birds would start to chirp a rhythm. I felt the calm and relieved, Isn't this what I always wanted to attain a close relationship with Rikuo? Smiled to myself, with confidence I looked up at the birds, trying to whistle but instead of a nice tune there was no sound. Rikuo gave me a puzzled look, frustrated I tried again.

"Tsurara, that is not how you whistle." He chuckled. He whistled, this time it was loud and clear. I listen to it, it had a nice plain melody. I looked at his mouth as he was whistling. It was curved just nicely, the light pink color seem to be glowing from the sunlight. Wouldn't it be nice to feel his lips?

"Tsurara? Why are you smiling like that." Rikuo said in shock as he looks at me.

Wait a moment…

ARGHHH! What was I thinking?! NO! I have became a pervert!

I shook my head, "Ohohohohoho! Nothing! Nothing! I wasn't smiling…hahaha must be a mistake." I'm being dumb. How can he not see that disgusting smile of mine?! My face was reddening each second. I turned away in humiliation, he did not see me drool did he? I took kept steps, maybe a little to quick. Sometimes I'm so ashamed of myself that I don't think of whatever I'm doing…

"Tsurara! Slow down!" Rikuo ran up to gently to keep in pace with my rushed and panic one. "Are you mad at me?" His dark brown eyes met my indigo ones.

"No of course not! Why would I be, I was being reckless!" I replied back. Before I could say anything else I realized that in front of was some sort of entrance. It said "WonderLandTheme Park." The sound and volume of every thing was magnified by the waves of chatters and laughers.

A girl with medium long hair, layered and neatly put on the shoulders was standing at the entrance. She was indeed Kana. The real Kana. I could tell straight away it was really her threw her innocent presence. As she glimpse towards our direction, I could see her eye brows furrowed for a millisecond. Knowing that she did not really like the fact that I'm standing quite close Rikuo made me step a bit further way from him.

"Hello Kana chan!" I said smiling at her. I could feel Rikuo's stare at me from my sudden action but I ignored it.

She replied back brightly, "Hello Tsurara!" She turned her head to Rikuo, "Hello Rikuo!"

We talked about typical everyday stuff.

"Hello everyone sorry for taking so long! Stupid Kiyotsugu was doing his dumb youkai research!" A girl said. She had blonde hair let down further down to her shoulders. I guess she must Saori, I like Saori because of her loyalty and trust to her friends. Behind her was another girl, she had cat like eyes, with black greenish hair tied in a high ponytail. She has to be Natsume, she is somewhat a very sweet and polite girl. I am predicting that she and Saori must be good friends. Very soon afterwards there were to two boys. One had funny black wavy hair who was Kiyotsugu, I know him to be a daft boy who has a great interested in youkai and doing all his paranormal activities when he doesn't know that there are two youkai standing in front of him. The other had blonde spiky hair, what was him name again? Oh ya Jiro! The boy that keeps giving my awkward looks.

"It is a disappointment that we are not going for a great adventure for the search of youk-" Kiyotsugu grumbled but Saori gave him a punch in case he says anything stupid.

"Enough of your gibberish we are going to the THEME PARK Kiyostugu, T-H-E-M-E P-A-R-K" Saori said loudly right into Kiyostugu's ear.

"Ok, ok, ok! Sheesh! People are going to call you a grandma before you turn 20!" Kiyotsugu whined.

Big mistake, this sent another punch and this time without fail Kiyotsugu's face was on the floor.

"Hmmmph! Ignore that brat we are going in!" Saori shook her head and stomped in along with Natsume trying not to laugh.

Kana was walking at the side of Rikuo, I tried to catch up to them but then Jiro came up to me instead.

"H-hey! Tsurara, you excited?" He said as he fidgets with his fingers.

"Yes I am," I said politely.

As I walked in, I see long swirly loopy things and long rectangular shaped things attached to it. I t was moving rather fast, like a train on tracks but this one was big and loopy. I could hear screams from it, I squinted my eyes to my surprise I see people sitting on the rectangular things!

I grabbed Jiro's t-shirt, "J-Jiro! The people the are going to die soon!" I said in shock mixed with fear.

"Wh-What!" He looked at where I was pointing at, "Oh! Tsurara they won't die! Look that is a roller costar ride, they are safely strapped with belts. See! They are upside down but they are not falling down."

"But they are s-screaming!" I answered back with out letting go of my eyes from the horrific sight.

Jiro looked at my as if I was monkey, "Well wouldn't you do that if you were upside down on thin air?" the thought to himself. His eyes widen, "Tsurara! You never been a theme park?!"

I looked at him, "Errr….no…"

Jiro burst into loud laughers, "Hahaha! You were soo cute just now!"

It was soo loud that Rikuo whom was in front of us spun his head around, he froze on the spot. I realized that I was still holding on to Jiro's t-shirt. I quickly let go. I looked up and saw Rikuo's cold glare.

Whoops…

Before I could say anything to resolve the akward situation, Kiyotsugu burst out of nowhere.

"C'mon! Lets go to the roller costar!"

We went and queue up on the long line. I glanced at Rikuo, he looked back but then shook his head to the other side in frustration. He looks like an angry child not receiving the things he wants, I giggle at the thought. This made him even more grumpy.

As soon as we arrived on the seats of the rides, a person grabbed something above me and pulled it down, it covered almost my shoulders. Wh-what?! I was shaking in trepidation. But something grabbed my hands.

"Tsurara you will be fine…"

Was it Rikuo? I looked up,

it was Jiro…

"Th-thanks…" I answered. I continued to talk to Jiro even when the machine started moving…besides how is this scary? Then Jiro stopped talking abruptly, I looked at him in enigma, I watch him take his breath and closed his eyes. Turned my face forward…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed my heads of. My eyes were wide open. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!

The stupid machine stopped and move slowly. I sighed in relieve it was over. Before I could say anything again the machine swerve to the left and then to the right.

This ride is going to kill me one day. I turned to face Jiro.

"Jiro when…is this going to stop?!" I said to him.

His eyes were closed tightly than before he mumbled, "This is the worst part."

I turned my head and I saw the loopy parts...

Oh for the love of…


End file.
